Suction wands, such as Yankauer suction wands, are commonly used in oral cleansing and suctioning applications. Suction wands may be used for aspirating fluid and debris from a patient's mouth or from a surgical site, or for other medical or dental purposes. A typical suction wand includes one or more openings in a distal end or tip thereof through which fluids and other debris may be suctioned into the wand.
A typical suction wand is attached, via a hose or tube, to a suction canister, vacuum system, or other device providing a suctioning force. In many configurations, the suction tube includes an external opening near a region where the suction tubes connects to the suction wand. Ambient air is drawn through this external opening via the suctioning force of the suction device. When a medical attendant places a finger or thumb over this external opening, the suctioning force is directed to the one or more openings in the tip of the suction wand, allowing fluid or debris to be suctioned from a patient. When the medical attendant moves the finger or thumb away from the external opening in the tube, the primary suctioning force is re-directed to the external opening and little or no suctioning force is directed to the tip of the suction wand. In this manner, the medical attendant may control the suctioning force provided at the tip of the suction wand.
While existing suction wand systems have been relatively effective, a need exists for a suction wand with improved suction control capabilities.